Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to integrated circuit structures, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit structure, such as an interposer, having a deep trench (DT) capacitor and through-silicon via (TSV) and method of forming the same.
Related Art
Interposers are thinned silicon die which are interposed between active or logic silicon and a packaging substrate. Interposers enable heterogeneous integration of die from various technology nodes to create an optimal cost-performance solution. Interposers with deep trench (DT) capacitors are capable of delivering powerful reductions in mid-frequency noise, thus, further enhancing system performance. Interposers may include through-silicon vias (TSVs) for joining chips (or dies) by vertically interconnecting through the interposer and functioning as components of an integrated circuit.
Stacking chips in comparison to wire bonding, reduces inductive losses which increases speed of data exchange. Since TSVs have shorter interconnects between the dies, there is a reduced power consumption caused by the conventional long horizontal wiring. As a result, TSVs allow much higher input/output density than wire bonding, which consumes much more space.
In this manner, TSVs allow multiple integrated circuit chips to be stacked together, allowing greater amounts of information to be passed between the chips. For example, integrated circuit chips and memory devices, which typically reside side-by-side on a silicon wafer, can be stacked on top of one another with the advent of the TSVs. Stacking the integrated circuit chips with the memory devices dramatically reduces the size of the overall chip package and boost speeds at which data flows among the functions on the chip. Signal transmission through TSVs in conventional silicon interposers are not as efficient as with other materials, such as glass. However, DT capacitors cannot be fabricated in as fine dimensions in glass as they can be with silicon.